An important large family of enzymes is the protein kinase enzyme family. Currently, there are about 500 different known protein kinases. However, because three to four percent of the human genome is a code for the formation of protein kinases, there may be many thousands of distinct and separate kinases in the human body. Protein kinases serve to catalyze the phosphorylation of an amino acid side chain in various proteins by the transfer of the γ-phosphate of the ATP-Mg2+ complex to said amino acid side chain. These enzymes control the majority of the signaling processes inside cells, thereby governing cell function, growth, differentiation and destruction (apoptosis) through reversible phosphorylation of the hydroxyl groups of serine, threonine and tyrosine residues in proteins. Studies have shown that protein kinases are key regulators of many cell functions, including signal transduction, transcriptional regulation, cell motility, and cell division. Several oncogenes have also been shown to encode protein kinases, suggesting that kinases play a role in oncogenesis. These processes are highly regulated, often by complex intermeshed pathways where each kinase will itself be regulated by one or more kinases. Consequently, aberrant or inappropriate protein kinase activity can contribute to the rise of disease states associated with such aberrant kinase activity. Due to their physiological relevance, variety and ubiquitousness, protein kinases have become one of the most important and widely studied family of enzymes in biochemical and medical research.
The protein kinase family of enzymes is typically classified into two main subfamilies: Protein Tyrosine Kinases and Protein Serine/Threonine Kinases, based on the amino acid residue they phosphorylate. The serine/threonine kinases (PSTK), includes cyclic AMP- and cyclic GMP-dependent protein kinases, calcium and phospholipid dependent protein kinase, calcium- and calmodulin-dependent protein kinases, casein kinases, cell division cycle protein kinases and others. These kinases are usually cytoplasmic or associated with the particulate fractions of cells, possibly by anchoring proteins. Aberrant protein serine/threonine kinase activity has been implicated or is suspected in a number of pathologies such as rheumatoid arthritis, psoriasis, septic shock, bone loss, many cancers and other proliferative diseases. Accordingly, serine/threonine kinases and the signal transduction pathways which they are part of are important targets for drug design. The tyrosine kinases phosphorylate tyrosine residues. Tyrosine kinases play an equally important role in cell regulation. These kinases include several receptors for molecules such as growth factors and hormones, including epidermal growth factor receptor, insulin receptor, platelet derived growth factor receptor and others. Studies have indicated that many tyrosine kinases are transmembrane proteins with their receptor domains located on the outside of the cell and their kinase domains on the inside. Much work is also under progress to identify modulators of tyrosine kinases as well.
Nuclear factor κB (NF-κB) belongs to a family of closely related dimeric transcription factor complexes composed of various combinations of the Rel/NF-κB family of polypeptides. The family consists of five individual gene products in mammals, RelA (p65), NF-κB1 (p50/p105), NF-κB2 (p49/p100), c-Rel, and RelB, all of which can form hetero- or homodimers. These proteins share a highly homologous 300 amino acid “Rel homology domain” which contains the DNA binding and dimerization domains. At the extreme C-terminus of the Rel homology domain is a nuclear translocation sequence important in the transport of NF-κB from the cytoplasm to the nucleus. In addition, p65 and cRel possess potent transactivation domains at their C-terminal ends.
The activity of NF-κB is regulated by its interaction with a member of the inhibitor IκB family of proteins. This interaction effectively blocks the nuclear localization sequence on the NF-κB proteins, thus preventing migration of the dimer to the nucleus. A wide variety of stimuli activate NF-κB through what are likely to be multiple signal transduction pathways. Included are bacterial products (LPS), some viruses (HIV-1, HTLV-1), inflammatory cytokines (TNFα, IL-1), environmental and oxidative stress and DNA damaging agents. Apparently common to all stimuli however, is the phosphorylation and subsequent degradation of IκB. IκB is phosphorylated on two N-terminal serines by the recently identified IκB kinases (IKK-α and IKK-β). IKK-β is also known as IKK2. Site-directed mutagenesis studies indicate that these phosphorylations are critical for the subsequent activation of NF-κB in that once phosphorylated the protein is flagged for degradation via the ubiquitin-proteasome pathway. Free from IκB, the active NF-κB complexes are able to translocate to the nucleus where they bind in a selective manner to preferred gene-specific enhancer sequences. Included in the genes regulated by NF-κB are a number of cytokines and chemokines, cell adhesion molecules, acute phase proteins, immunoregulatory proteins, eicosanoid metabolizing enzymes and anti-apoptotic genes.
It is well-known that NF-κB plays a key role in the regulated expression of a large number of pro-inflammatory mediators including cytokines such as TNF, IL-1β, IL-6 and IL-8, cell adhesion molecules, such as ICAM and VCAM, and inducible nitric oxide synthase (iNOS). Such mediators are known to play a role in the recruitment of leukocytes at sites of inflammation and in the case of iNOS, may lead to organ destruction in some inflammatory and autoimmune diseases.
The importance of NF-κB in inflammatory disorders is further strengthened by studies of airway inflammation including asthma, in which NF-κB has been shown to be activated. This activation may underlie the increased cytokine production and leukocyte infiltration characteristic of these disorders. In addition, inhaled steroids are known to reduce airway hyperresponsiveness and suppress the inflammatory response in asthmatic airways. In light of the recent findings with regard to glucocorticoid inhibition of NF-κB, one may speculate that these effects are mediated through an inhibition of NF-κB.
Further evidence for a role of NF-κB in inflammatory disorders comes from studies of rheumatoid synovium. Although NF-κB is normally present as an inactive cytoplasmic complex, recent immunohistochemical studies have indicated that NF-κB is present in the nuclei, and hence active, in the cells comprising rheumatoid synovium. Furthermore, NF-κB has been shown to be activated in human synovial cells in response to stimulation with TNF-α or IL-1β. Such a distribution may be the underlying mechanism for the increased cytokine and eicosanoid production characteristic of this tissue. See Roshak, A. K., et al., J. Biol. Chem., 271, 31496-31501 (1996). Expression of IKK-β has been shown in synoviocytes of rheumatoid arthritis patients and gene transfer studies have demonstrated the central role of IKK-β in stimulated inflammatory mediator production in these cells. See Aupperele et al. J. Immunology 1999. 163:427-433 and Aupperle et al. J. Immunology 2001; 166:2705-11. More recently, the intra-articular administration of a wild type IKK-β adenoviral construct was shown to cause paw swelling while intra-articular administration of dominant-negative IKKβ inhibited adjuvant-induced arthritis in rat. See Tak et al. Arthritis and Rheumatism 2001, 44:1897-1907.
The NF-κB/Rel and IκB proteins are also likely to play a key role in neoplastic transformation and metastasis. Family members are associated with cell transformation in vitro and in vivo as a result of over expression, gene amplification, gene rearrangements or translocations. In addition, rearrangement and/or amplification of the genes encoding these proteins are seen in 20-25% of certain human lymphoid tumors. Further, NF-κB is activated by oncogenic ras, the most common defect in human tumors and blockade of NF-κB activation inhibits ras mediated cell transformation. In addition, a role for NF-κB in the regulation of apoptosis has been reported strengthening the role of this transcription factor in the regulation of tumor cell proliferation. TNF, ionizing radiation and DNA damaging agents have all been shown to activate NF-κB which in turn leads to the upregulated expression of several anti-apoptotic proteins. Conversely, inhibition of NF-κB has been shown to enhance apoptotic-killing by these agents in several tumor cell types. As this likely represents a major mechanism of tumor cell resistance to chemotherapy, inhibitors of NF-κB activation may be useful chemotherapeutic agents as either single agents or adjunct therapy. Recent reports have implicated NF-κB as an inhibitor of skeletal cell differentiation as well as a regulator of cytokine-induced muscle wasting (Guttridge et al. Science; 2000; 289: 2363-2365.) further supporting the potential of NFκB inhibitors as novel cancer therapies.
Several NF-κB inhibitors are described in C. Wahl, et al. J. Clin. Invest. 101(5), 1163-1174 (1998), R. W. Sullivan, et al. J. Med. Chem. 41, 413-419 (1998), J. W. Pierce, et al. J. Biol. Chem. 272, 21096-21103 (1997).
The marine natural product hymenialdisine is known to inhibit NF-κB. Roshak, A., et al., JPET, 283, 955-961 (1997). Breton, J. J and Chabot-Fletcher, M. C., JPET, 282, 459-466 (1997).
Additionally, patent applications have been filed on aminothiophene inhibitors of the IKK2, see Callahan, et al., WO 2002030353; Baxter, et al., WO 2001058890, Faull, et al., WO 2003010158; Griffiths, et al., WO2003010163; Fancelli, et al., WO 200198290; Granetto, et al., WO 2003037886; imidazole inhibitors of IKK2, see Callahan, et al., WO 200230423; anilinophenylpyrimidine inhibitors of IKK2, see Kois, et al., WO 2002046171; β-carboline inhibitors of IKK2, see Ritzeler, et al, WO 2001068648, Ritzeler, et al., EP 1134221; Nielsch, et al. DE 19807993; Ritzeler, et al., EP 1209158; indole inhibitors of IKK2, see Ritzeler, et al., WO 2001030774; benzimidazole inhibitors of the IKK2, see Ritzeler, et al., DE 19928424; Ritzeler et al, WO 2001000610; Ritzeler, et al., WO 2004022553; aminopyridine inhibitors of IKK2, see Lowinger, et al, WO 2002024679; Murata, et al, WO 2002024693; Murata, et al., WO 2002044153; aminopyrimidine inhibitors of IKK2, see Bollbuck, et al., WO 2004089913; pyrazole inhibitors of IKK2, see Bergmanis, et al., WO 2003024935; Metz, et al., WO 2003024936; Geng et al., WO 2003027075; Stealey, et al., WO 2003035625; Xu, et al., WO 200307076; Lennon, et al., WO 2003095430; pyrazinone inhibitors of IKK2, see Boys, et al., WO 2005035527; pyrazolaquinazoline inhibitors of IKK2, see Beaulieu, et al., WO 2002028860; Burke et al, WO 2002060386; Burke, et al. US 20030022898; thiophene tricyclic inhibitors of IKK2, see Belema, et al., WO 2003084959; pyrazolopurine inhibitors of IKK2, see Qiu, et al., WO 2004075846; oxazolo and thiazolo pyridine inhibitors of IKK2, see Pitts, et al., WO 2004106293; quinoline inhibitors of IKK2, Browner, et al., WO2002041843, Browner, et al., US 20020161004 and pyridylcyanoguanidine inhibitors of IKK2, see Bjorkling, et al., WO 2002094813, Binderup et al, WO 2002094322 and Madsen, et al., WO 200294265; thienopyridine inhibitors of IKK2, see Cywin, et al., WO 2003103661; Liu, et al., WO 2005035537; benzothiophene inhibitors of IKK2, see Chen et al., WO 2005012283. The natural products staurosporine, quercetin, K252a and K252b have been shown to be IKK2 inhibitors, see Peet, G. W. and Li, J. J. Biol. Chem., 274, 32655-32661 (1999) and Wisniewski, D., et al., Analytical Biochem. 274, 220-228 (1999). Synthetic inhibitors of IKK2 have also been described, see Burke, et al. J. Biol. Chem., 278, 1450-1456 (2003), Murata, et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 13, 913-198 (2003), Murata, et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 14, 4013-4017 (2004), and Murata, et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 14, 4019-4022 (2004) have described IKK2 inhibitors.
Thus, attempts have been made to prepare compounds that inhibit IKK2 activity and a number of such compounds have been disclosed in the art. However, in view of the number of pathological responses that are mediated by IKK2, there remains a continuing need for inhibitors of IKK2 which can be used in the treatment of a variety of conditions.
The present inventors have discovered novel indole carboxamide compounds, which are inhibitors of kinase activity, in particular inappropriate IKK2 activity. Such indole carboxamide derivatives are therefore useful in the treatment of disorders associated with inappropriate kinase, in particular inappropriate IKK2 activity in particular in the treatment and prevention of disease states mediated by IKK2 mechanisms including inflammatory and tissue repair disorders, particularly rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, asthma and COPD (chronic obstructive pulmonary disease); osteoarthritis, osteoporosis and fibrotic diseases; dermatosis, including psoriasis, atopic dermatitis and ultraviolet radiation (UV)-induced skin damage; autoimmune diseases including systemic lupus eythematosus, multiple sclerosis, psoriatic arthritis, alkylosing spondylitis, tissue and organ rejection, Alzheimer's disease, stroke, atherosclerosis, restonosis, diabetes, glomerulonephritis, cancer, including Hodgkins disease, cachexia, inflammation associated with infection and certain viral infections, including acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS), adult respiratory distress syndrome, and Ataxia Telangiestasia.